


Thin Walls

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Marr meets his next-door neighbor Vowrawn in the hallway.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> from Tumblr: ‘more au ideas’ post ( “I’m your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name” AU )

Marr yawned when he was taking out his home keys from his pocket. It had been a long day at work, and he wanted nothing more than to relax without being interrupted every five minutes or so. He glanced at his next-door neighbor’s door and knew what he could also do, when he had settled in.

He flushed slightly, and pushed those thoughts aside. He put the key in the lock, and tried to open the door but nothing happened. Marr cursed, momentarily wanting to twist the key as much as he could. However, his thoughts were interrupted when heard someone else’s door open. He looked to his side and saw that Vowrawn was leaving from his home. Great. Just great.

“Hey,” Vowrawn said, the smile on his lips brightening up the dimly lit corridor. Marr grunted in response. He tried, oh how he tried, not to devour the man with his eyes but the way he was dressed made it impossible. He was wearing his usual clubbing clothes, tight leather pants and a shirt that’s top three buttons were open, revealing the man’s chest and throat. Marr imagined himself sinking his teeth in there, and hearing the other man moan, pegging him for more.

“Having problems with your door again?” Vowrawn asked, moving closer. Marr blinked and rapidly pushed all thoughts aside about the man. He frowned hard, trying to hide his flush. “No, it’s fine,” he said, trying to twist the key in the lock again, put it didn’t budge.

“You must have a pretty amazing lover.”

Marr froze and glanced at Vowrawn who was still looking at him smiling, like he had just casually mentioned about the weather. “What makes you say that?” Marr asked cautiously, even though his brains were screaming for him to stop and just get the damn door open.

“I just assumed because the way you moan their name,” Vowrawn said, and then chuckled a little, “It’s quite amusing actually, as my name is Vowrawn as well.” Marr was mortified. He turned to look at the man, trying to find out if he knew. However, Vowrawn was simply smiling that cursed smile that made his knees weak.

“Ah, look at the time,” Vowrawn said, glancing at his golden wristwatch. It seemed like he completely cast aside what had just happened. “I would love to chat with you more but unfortunately I need to go,” he said. Marr didn’t say anything but simply watched how the man went by, the scent of his cologne making him instinctively breath in deeper.

Vowrawn was half-way down the corridor when he suddenly turned around. “But we can continue our talk some other time. Maybe over at dinner? Or if you prefer, we can just skip straight to the dessert, and continue with a breakfast the following morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
